


The contract

by Anonymous



Series: Toxic [1]
Category: bughead - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Contracts, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Other, Pain, Photographer Jughead Jones, Pregnancy, Smut, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Betty is a widow who lost her husband to a fatal accident. Her world came crashing down.Jughead is a photographer who does nothing but tried to provide a better future for his little sister and haunted by his past.When they meet. What will happen?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Toxic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: The best ship ever (Bughead)





	1. Prologue

.🔱.

She passed the documents to him.

He looked at it twice looking at conditions and terms inside it.

"Sign it and you wouldn't have any obligation to us." She shook her shoulder.

He removed his beanie not knowing what to say to her.

Instantly he dropped the documents on the floor.

This is just the beginning of their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty didn't bother to go back to her friends instead she walked over to the bar while the diner was filing up. She felt uneasy after seeing her mom. She ordered a handful of the cocktail. When she felt a flash of light on her face. She looked up to see a mysterious man holding a camera. She couldn't see his face yet until he dropped it. It was hanging around his neck.

.🔱🔱.

The stories of life  
Make us hang to our greatest loss  
We grief them in darkest thought  
We hope for them when we are in need  
Losing someone make your world crashing  
That Pain can be sociology and depression

Veronica barged into Betty's apartment in a sunny afternoon while Reggie resting his head on the wall whistling.

She walked inside the living room as she watched her best friend seated down on the couch watching an old videotape of her and Trevor with a cup of coffee in her hand. She knew Betty couldn't forgive her for the death of her husband. He was her everything and now he's gone. How was she going to live her life now? She stayed still sitting on the couch watching one of their funny moment with Trevor.

"You know when Trevor propose." She acknowledged Veronica presence. "I was the happiest person in the world. But my parent couldn't let me be happy. Why? Is this a punish from going against their wish. She started crying when it comes to Trevor Betty to get emotional about him. He everything she wanted in a man. 

"B I know losing Trevor pain you. But its high time you move on?" Veronica suggested to her.

"I don't think so." She replied in disbelief.

"No, you can......." Veronica took Betty to her room. "Starting now."

"Hey, I have an option about this." She says protesting.

"Your option does not matter here. Just go with the flow." Betty didn't ask any more question when she noticed Veronica searched through her wardrobe.

Veronica picked out a red floral dress. A big smile was on her face.

"This dress will look good on you," Veronica stated in excitement.

Betty folded her arm "I'm not going on any blind date this time." 

She knew what Veronica is capable of. The last time she went on a date it turned into a disaster. The guy Veronica set up her up with had anger issue from that day on Betty didn't bother listening to Veronica on setting her up with any date.

"I'm not setting you up for a date I just want my best friend back. I want you Ethel, Kelvin, Reggie and me to hang out at Pops just like the old times for my sake. I rarely see you these days. You keep shutting yourself out away from everyone life. I feel slowly I'm losing my best friend. It wasn't your fault Betty. That just how life is.

Betty thought about it. She hasn't been too distant over the years. Maybe hanging out in Pop's will do her good.

.🔱🔱.

The bell rang Pop's saw someone he hasn't seen in years when she was walking, he quickly embraced her.

"Betty has been too long." He smiled was genuine. "This place is nothing without my dear.

Veronica and Reggie went to sit in their free spot. Reggie kissed Veronica on the cheek making her blush.

Betty went the corner booth where Reggie and Veronica are. She slid beside her looking around. Opposite her was Ethel from high school. Betty looked down at her knee size dress. A beautiful red floral dress showing her long legs and a tiny waist.

Betty put her hands on her hips feeling uneasy coming to a place that reminded her of Trevor. She didn't spot when Kevin sat beside them.

"Betty you looking good tonight," Reggie said with a smiled admiring her dress.

Veronica immediately gave him a dirty look.

"Babe I can't compliment anymore." He kissed her cheek.

Making Veronica blush pushed him away from her. She couldn't contain her laugh.

Betty needed some air. She didn't know why Veronica convinced her to come to hang out. The Memories in Pop's bring back good and bad memories. 

She excused herself to go the restroom when she bumped into someone who she didn't want to see. Her mom wasn't who she wanted to see right now. "Can this day get this worst." She thought. First Veronica asked her to hang out in Pop's and now she is in front of her manipulating mother.

Betty was about to move when Alice held her back. She didn't really want to hear what her mom has to say. It wouldn't bring Trevor back. The love of her life.

"Betty Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you too." Alice pleaded with her daughter.

Betty wouldn't buy the show she acting. She stopped believing her mom the day Trevor died none the less, she is dead to her.

Betty freed herself and walked away from her not looking at her. Alice watched her daughter walk away. It was her fault for believing Hal. Look where it caused her to lose her only treasure. She felt alone and restless.

Betty didn't bother to go back to her friends instead she walked over to the bar while the diner was filing up. She felt uneasy after seeing her mom. She ordered a handful of the cocktail. When she felt a flash of light on her face. She looked up to see a mysterious man holding a camera. She couldn't see his face yet until he dropped it. It was hanging around his neck.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone by yourself sweetheart?" He gazed at her contemplating as his eyes moved slowly flickering from one eye down to her lips, then back up at Betty dropping his camera on the dinner. With his hands around her waist. The electric shock running through couldn't contain what she was feeling. His dark hair in curled hunger over his eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes. He leaned in close making their noses to touch. His head slowly tilted and he leaned forward, capturing her lips forcefully. Betty tried to push him but he was too strong. She didn't need a guy kissing her at Pops. He gently pulled her closer, then ran his thumb down her cheek affectionately. He deepened the kiss. Betty couldn't bear any more. She pulled away and slapped him on the cheek. Making him touch his cheek.

"I can sue for the battery. Do you know that? He threaded a hand through his hair and smirk at her.

Making her whole body to boil. "Who does he think he is?"

She quickly took a cocktail and about to leave.

"You are married this will be fun." He noticed the ring when she was leaving.

"Stay away from me a jerk." She walked away.

Jughead went back to his booth where he and Archie were seated. 

"What took so long dude? Where my drink? Archie asked him.

"I didn't get it." He started dropping his camera on the table.

"Why?" Archie asked." I thought you said you were going to get us drinks."

"I lied Arch. You should know me by now when I say I'm going to get a drink means that going to meet a hot beautiful blonde. You know what's the coolest she married.

Archie covered his eyes with his hand.

"Oh, brother can't Jug have one good news for once."

Betty cursed herself after being forcefully kissed by a complete stranger. What was worst he was dropping gorgeous. She went back to sit with her friends dropping her cocktail on the table.

"Where have you been Betty? you took forever to come out of the restroom." Kevin asked Betty.

"Why Veronica didn't seem to notice her absence?" Betty looked she was no longer there. And Reggie too.

"Penny for thought," Kevin said catching her attention.

"Veronica told us she and Reggie were needed at home because there was an emergency which we know it a typically lie. They have been eyeing fucking tonight. I couldn't miss the way they were looking at each other." Kevin said. That still doesn't answer my question of what took so long Betty." Looking at Betty. 

She couldn't escape this.

She panted. "I didn't go to restroom anymore I saw my mom."

"What!" Kevin and Ethel looked surprised at the same time.

"What did she say to you this time?" Kevin asked.

"She asked me to forgive me and that she can't lose me too." She answered.

"Did you forgive her?" Ethel asked her.

"No, I left before she filled me up with her lies." She replied.

"So what else happened after that?" Kevin asked noticing the cocktail in her hand.

"I met this jerk who took a picture of me and forceful kissed me." She replied.

"Do you at list get his name? is he gay? Kevin asked her.

Betty burst out of laughter. She could contain herself.

"Kevin didn't you heard her. She said he forceful kissed her. How was she going to get the guy name?" Ethel started making a point.

"You have a point Ethel?" he answered.

"Is he hot? Describe him for us." 

Betty described the stranger to them. Their eyes widened when they realized who the person Betty described.

Kevin hit fist on the table bursting in a laugh with Ethel joining him.

"So, you have met him?" He teased.

"Who?" she looked so confused.

"Riverdale number one womanizer in town. Got all the married man holding on to their wife like a tiger." He stated.

Betty didn't want to hear anything about the guy who kissed her. She said playing with her ring band. Kevin noticed it and smiled.

"You know Jughead Jones is into a married woman. I think you're his next target so don't fall for his trick." He stated.

"Every woman that has been married in town end up divorcing their husband for him. When he gets a taste of them. He left them after some months.

"He's dangerous Betty be careful not to fall for his charms." Ethel gave her a warning.

"You guys have nothing to worry about I don't like him. And besides, I still murmuring the death of my husband." She stated.

One of Kevin song was been played making Kevin tap his feet.

"Do you want to dance Kevin," Ethel asked stretching her hand to him. He gladly took it. They danced in the sky of moonlight.

Betty watched her friends dancing.

She felt someone tap her shoulder.

She looked up her expression suddenly changed.

"Do you want to dance?" She ignored him.

"Sweetheart I'm asking you politely." He whispered for her to hear.

"I rather dance with another guy but you." She folded her arms.

"I mean what I said. I will sue you with assault and battery." He didn't seem scared.

His phone rang interrupting them. He quickly took the call outside and she didn't see him again that night. Which was a big relief for her?

.🔱🔱.

Jughead opened the door for Jellybean and Archie to enter the apartment. 

Jellybean was about to walk to her room when she was stopped by her brother.

"Where do you think you are going?" He stepped toward her folding his arm.

"I'm going to my room." She said annoyed with her brother.

"No, you're not going anywhere. We need to talk about what you did." He stated.

"What'd I do?" she asked confused.

"You know what you'd. You not only stole Sheriff Keller car. You pointed a damn gun at him. A damn gun at him Jellybean.

"So, what is it? Why do you care? It not like you are my father." That hurt Jughead feeling.

"I know I can never replace dad but at least give me some respect." He replied back.

"The same respect you give to women I don't think so." She left he there stunned walking into her room shutting it behind her.

"Jellybean I'm not done talking to you." Archie stopped him from going into her room.

"Jug I think you should let her be," Archie suggested.

"It was you who she called to get her out of jail? He asked Archie.

Archie nodded in response.

"She didn't want to call you because she knows how you will react." Jughead knew it was a lie. Jellybean will never call him when she is in trouble how stubborn she is.

"He wished his dad was here. Raising jellybean wasn't easy.

.🔱🔱.

Betty found her scheduled for a doctor appointment. It has been a long time since she been here. Doctor Max came out from a meeting.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for Ms Cooper." He said straightening his glasses and dropping some important files on his desk.

"What is it that you want to know?" He asked her.

"As you know I lost my husband to a fatal accident. At that period, I was pregnant with my baby at the time." She continued with the doctor encouraging her. But I had miscarriage making me lose my mind. "And now I don't know if there is a chance, I can still get pregnant due to what happened the last time?

"Yes, you can." He replied.

All Betty wanted was to be a mother after Trevor death.

"If you don't mind me asking. Are going to get pregnant through semination or you and your boyfriend are going to do it the natural way." He asked.

She ignored the fact he said the word boyfriend.

"The natural way Doc."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled out of the car and walked slowly his legs couldn't bear to look at the grave with the name written there. It didn't matter what happened so many years to finally reach this point in his life. He sat down on the ground to touch the grave. It wasn't unbearable the last time he was here.

Nothing is easy in life  
As the case maybe  
Trial and mistake  
Regret wrote all over their faces  
The past haunt like an owl in the day  
So many struggles invade our thought  
How're you going to move on from the terror 

"Sometimes life is unfair to us dad"~Jones

.🔱🔱.

Archie was in the courtroom when Cheryl showed up with her attorney. Cheryl asked him for a divorce. She accused Archie of cheating on her since it was clear there wasn't any spark left in their marriage. He didn't do what Cheryl accused him of not the less he was suspecting that she has been unfaithful to him. He wasn't clearly sure if his doubt were right. If indeed she was cheating, he wanted to give that person a piece of his mind. There were rumours running around town saying his childhood best friend Jughead is Cheryl lover. Archie knew Jughead had a high infinity for married women. It wasn't old news about his best friend womanizing ways. Archie knew he couldn't go there and stab him at the back by running after Cheryl. He knew him well enough.

Archie and Cheryl scowl individually slightly jiffy later looking away. The solitary of people who emanated to support him was his dad and few friends from high school. The only person missing was Jughead. The hearing was soon going to start. He was getting worried about him. Mary seemed to notice the change in her son behaviour.

"Archie everything will be alright." Mary guaranteed her son."Jughead will be here soon. His phone was vibrating since it was in silence. He excused himself to take the call. He wore a long-sleeved button-down shirt with a collar. His hair was nicely combed.

Archie: Dude Where the heck are you? The hearing is about to start.

Jughead: Archie I wouldn't be able to make it.

Archie: why?

Jughead: Because I have a crisis at work. I'm sorry Archie.

He didn't let Archie converse in him quickly cut the call. Archie didn't really know how to handle it that his best friend blows him off again. This wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last.

He went back inside and sat beside his attorney. He didn't know what type of emergency Jughead had not to show up for the hearing.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. "You seem off after that call. What happened?"

"Nothing happened mom. Jug just told me he wouldn't be able to make it." 

Archie had glanced to look at Cheryl. Who looked nerves and troubled. Penelope who was behind her noticed the way Archie stared at her, she furrowed her diabolic eye at him to back off. He whirled his eye at a distance.

.🔱🔱.

Mary hoisted and stride up to the judge wherever the crowd behind her could listen. The judge looked around his fortieth so young. Archie quake in anticipation not what he expected.

"My client has been faithful to Cheryl." she paused and looked at her son as she continued to spoke. "Although Cheryl declared he cheated on her what proof does she have." she pointed one finger high in the air. The force she slammed her hands on the opposing attorney's desk. 

"Objection!" Sierra strutted towards the scene." she took this too personal.

"Objection sustained!" the judge agreed.

Cheryl stayed calm throughout the trial. She knew Archie never cheated on her. But she had to act as he did.

"I call Cheryl to the stands." Cheryl was surprised why she has been called. She quickly stood slowly over to the stand.

"When did you and Mr Andrews get married?"

"February 19th, 2017." She said with a smile plastered on her face. The crowd watched the interaction.

"So you telling you got married on February 19th, 2017," Mary asked her.

"Yes." she wagged in response.

"He hasn't stopped caring for you before you got married," Mary asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did you love him?" she hated being asked that question every time.

The room started to buzz with whispers.

"Order in the court." the judge demanded.

If she says the truth. All walls will break loose. And mom will kill her. She stared at Penelope before she answered.

"Yes, I still love him even if he cheated on me." she lied clasped in her hands around her body. Gaining sympathy from the crowd. 

"Did you notice anything off with him." Cheryl didn't know how to answer this.

"No." she replied.

"I have no further questions," Mary said walking away from the stand.

Sierra, the other attorney went up to the stand holding a piece of paper." can you please read what this says, Cheryl. Loud enough so that the people in the back may hear you."

Cheryl rose up, wiping away the tears reading the paper." we will soon be together with you my love I can't wait for Cheryl to transfer her property to me and we will finally be together ~Love Archie Andrews

Sierra took back the paper. The crowd was shocked."This note was found in the guest room it was written the date on February 19th, 2017. She showed the judge the paper. He examined it. Archie was confused he never wrote any letter to anyone. Who in the world will forge his handwriting?

"This isn't true someone is trying to damage my reputation." Archie rose up ignoring the stare.

"Control your client." The judge said, Mary quickly convinced Archie to sit down. Archie never hated anyone than he hated Cheryl.

Sierra went back to her desk, she smirked at Mary.

With a brand new attitude, Mary went back up to the stand and asked Cheryl several questions. Such as, "Are you sure that Archie handwriting or you paid someone to forge it to make him looked like the guilty party here? Why are pretending to be a victim?"

"Objection!" Sierra proclaimed "What relevance does the last question have to the case?"

"Agreed." the judge said. "Don't confuse this court, Ms Mary.

She nodded in response.

"Then, carry on."

If it's the last thing she does. She tried to prove to the court that the opposing team is lying even if the divorce is finalized.

.🔱🔱.

Jughead rifted his serpent jacket off leaving him with white singlet covered with blood. Her face was bruised but wasn't that noticeable. He was in his studio apartment where he does all his works. Midge was the one he called to help out the shitty situation he was in, he was thankful she answered. To be frank he knew she was mad at him for not coming clean about his past. She was his psychotherapist after all.

Midge helped him by putting his arm around her shoulder. He directed her to his bathroom. She glimpse at the injuries he suffered along with the bridge of his nose. And some part of his face which wasn't clearly noticeable.

"We should get you cleaned up." she stared at his arm which was bleeding. She could sense his frustration and pain he was going through.

"Take off your singlet," Midge said quietly.

He lifted his singlet above his head. Her eyes travelled down Jughead's chiselled abdomen were covered with blood. She knew Jughead was definitely built and muscular. She didn't know how long she was staring. Her eyes stopped on the slow spread injury internally on his body.

"Ok, well you need to get in the shower to wash away the blood off and then I can patch you." He nodded in response. He wasn't going to annoy her today he was thankful she didn't ask any question what happened to him. She allowed him to take a shower. He brushed all the blood off every part of his body. He biased his head against the tile watching the blood swirl around the trench before it went all the way down. He was lucky the only thing Malachi did was shot him and beat him up. Those time he was covered with blood he usually crashed with some woman he hooked up with at that time or either stay in his studio to avoid suspicion. Running the serpent was going to get him killed one day. And when that time comes he didn't mind anywhere after the death of his dad, he wasn't himself anymore. He never mentioned his haunted past to Midge. He didn't see any need to. But now she has seen him covered with blood and bruises. She will surely ask questions. He wasn't prepared for them yet not now not ever. 

She knocked on the door to know if he was done showering. He took the towel he had in his shower and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He quickly opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Midge tried not to stare at his naked body, dripping wet body. Her eyes travelled at his tattoos.

He smiled at her threading his wet hair. He knew how to get a girl to fall off her feet. The heat radiating her body made him feel confident about himself.

She held him out the extra clothes he had here in his studio. This wasn't the first she has been here. She visited him once or twice.

"Thank you, Midge." 

"Sure, Jughead anything to help my patient." she left and quietly closed the door behind her.

Jughead let out a breath. How was he going to explain to Archie what really happened to him? why he didn't go the hearing because at the time he was already injured. And Jellybean, well she was a different case entirely. She reminded him of his teenage days where he was rebellious and rudeness. She was badass than he was when he joined the serpent.

He got dressed and went out into the mini-room which he created as relaxation. He saw Midge had a first aid kit placed on the table. They both shared eye contact.

"Can we?" Midge asked gesturing to his injuries.

He wagged sitting down on the sofa and she walked over and pressed her fingers gently on some part of the face which had a bruise. He reacted slightly when she touched his abdomen and some part of his shoulder.

"Definitely you have a good explanation of why you are covered with blood Jones when you asked us to meet," she said looking at him.

He ignored what she said and didn't reply. He didn't notice the large ace bandage and an ice pack. She instructed Jughead to lift his arms as she wrapped it around arm and abdomen.

Midge looked up and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Archie is here," he whispered quietly.

She got confused. She didn't hear anything or any noise. She went toward the window to peek a little. She saw a Toyota Camry parked outside. She looked back at Jughead who was nervous and worried.

He rose up to met her gaze. He quickly hid the first aid box underneath the couch.

"What're you doing?" she asked him.

"Archie can't know I was shot please don't say anything." he pleaded with her.

They both acted naturally. Jughead unbuttoned his shirt. Midge was confused about what he was doing. He was lucky the black t-shirt covered most of his injuries. Archie walked in to see Jughead wasn't alone in his studio.

"Archie I wasn't expecting you here." he buttoned up his shirt. Archie looked in between Midge and Jughead. He needed an explanation of why he didn't show up. Midge sensed the tension between them and knew it going to get ugly she excused herself to let them talk.

"Are you kidding me!" is this why you didn't come to the hearing. You're involved with Moose girlfriend. You dead man Jughead Jones." Archie started clenching his fist in the air.

"Archie I swear in my life of you know me there's nothing going on between Midge and me. She is a friend and my psychotherapist helping me with my problems that all," he spoke sincerely.

"Oh, I believe you." He answered.

He threw his body on the couch to rest. Cheryl was a bitch, a liar, and a drama queen. She said he cheated on her. Which is the opposite? She destroyed every part of him that care for her.

"How'd it go with the hearing? is any good news arriving soon?" He asked Archie.

"To be sincere Jug if I have known Cheryl was a snake I wouldn't have married her." He stated.

"Oh, now Arch there is no time for regret now I already warn you but you didn't listen." 

When Archie first introduce Cheryl to Jughead. He had a bad vibe about her. Archie thought Jughead was just jealous when he finally got a girlfriend for real. That all changed when they got married. He will regret the rest of his life.

"Jug there's a job I need you to do. Will you help me here bro?" He asked unsurely.

"Hmm yeah, what's it?" he grabbed the glass of water to drink.

"Can you help me spy on Cheryl." Jughead spilt his water trying to regain his strength.

"I'm not a detective Ok. Trying to spy on lady's is not what I do. 

"You're good at spying at a woman when the opportunity comes. Do you want me to remind you about all the girls you went after? "He swirled his hair.

"This is different, you want me to spy on the devil." Jughead didn't switch eye contact with him.

But since is to get Cheryl out your life I will do it." He smiled were sincere.

Archie rose up and placed his hand on Jughead arm. When he noticed Jughead behaviour changed. He tried not to scream in pain. His wounds were still fresh. He didn't know what excuse he was going to give Archie if he noticed it. Thank goodness he was wearing a black shirt. 

"Jughead what's this? Is this blood I'm seeing?" He asked noticing it. He observed the wound were all fresh.

"It nothing Archie you are overseeing things ok." he tried to walk away but didn't succeed.

Archie makes sure he pressed on his arm he noticed Jughead was uncomfortable he had no choice but to scream in pain. Then he realized Jughead was wounded.

The bloodstained some part of his shirt. Midge was in the other room watching everything. 

Archie noticed the first aid on underneath the couch. And brought it out to clean his wound.

"Is this why you ditch me today?" he asked him.

Jughead couldn't answer he was overwhelmed by the pain he felt all through his body.

"This all your fault you shouldn't have touched my arm." he started looking at him.

"How am I supposed to know you were wounded you didn't tell me. What really happened to you Jug? Is this why Midge is here?

Jughead didn't know how to answer the question. What was he going to say?" hey I'm still the leader of the south serpent and the gang still exist. The gang has been secretly been operating in secret. He wasn't going to say that. Archie had other problems to deal with. He didn't want to trouble him. He didn't want to blast a bomb on his face. He didn't want to put Archie and Jellybean in any trouble. it was the whole reason why Archie and Jellybean had no clue that he was still involved with the serpent.

"I was attacked today by a robber on my way to the drugstore. I was lucky he only shot me on the arm. I didn't want to worry you.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Archie asked him not convince.

"You lost a lot of blood. It would have to be better to treat it there."

"You know I don't like hospitals." He said irritated.

"Jug you are like my blood brother you can tell me anything." Archie quickly bandaged his wounds.

Archie left Jughead making sure he was ok before he left.

Midge came out to see a glare of his back facing her. He was talking with someone on the phone she couldn't really hear what they were saying. He whirled to her direction still in a deep conversation. He quickly cut the call. They shared eye contact.

"I'm leaving if you want to talk about your haunted past you know where to find me." Jughead watched her stroll out the door.

He surged his head on the wall. Was he ready to talk about his darkest past? The things he regretted all his life. His demons everything part of it. No, he didn't know if that day will come. Who knows.

.🔱🔱.

Jughead has been following Cheryl since the day Archie asked him. But no luck ever since. He wore a black leather jacket with a shirt underneath it. If not for the fact Archie asked him to spy on her, he wouldn't have done it not because he didn't want Archie to find out the truth. But because he felt attracted to her at a moment in time. He never told Archie about it, it remains a secret for him to bury in his heart. And also, he hated her. He waited for Cheryl to come out of the mansion. He was inside his SUV. His hands were outside the window of the car, the other holding the steering wheel of the car. His head resting on the driver's seat. His SUV not that far from Thorn hill where the mysterious Blossom live. He heard so many things about the place. The words have it that the Blossom worship their glorious mansion. Some say they are family with so many mysteries. Other say they are a family born to kill each other's siblings. His wounds had healed due to staying less at the studio.

Jughead saw a Cheryl coming out with her mom. They were both arguing the next thing he saw a thwack landed on Cheryl's face. She was crying. This was the first time he felt sorry for her.

She entered her car without looking at her mom. She drove off, he was careful not to make it obvious she was being followed. A mysterious car came out of nowhere and blocked him. 

He pressed his steering wheel. He was so annoyed and frustrated he lost track of her.

He brings his face outside the window "Hey you're blocking the way." when he saw who the person is he quickly drove off.

The sheriff was already on his tail. He didn't follow the speed limit because whoever he saw. Being chased by the sheriff wasn't what he expected his day to be.

Jughead turned the corner nearly tipping the car over thankful there wasn't any traffic today the sheriff was right on his tail.

He whipped the car around the road directly turning the opposite direction toward the tree driving over a few pedestrians who was recording the whole scene. He wasn't thinking straight because of the whole event rushing through his mind how his dad died and how he became Jellybean legal guardian at the age of 18. 

Jughead found himself back on the road preparing to get out of this mess he brought himself but then that long mark behind him and saw the sheriff stopped and his men got out their cars.

Rushing emotion came over Jughead. He remembered coming here with his dad when he was still alive. With all his strength he kicked the car door and ran from his life. The sheriff and his men yelled "Freeze" and he listened but didn't want to stop. He has been running away from this for the past year. Could he really forget everything that happened? This was his haunted past could he really share it with anyone?

He felt someone jump on him and pin him to the ground his handheld against his will with handcuffs.

"Let me go," he shouted with frustration in his eye.

He knew someone was walking closer to him but he didn't know who. 

An unknown man stands in front of him and removed his hat. he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kevin Keller since when have you been playing sheriff." he joked.

"Since the day your sister pointed a gun at my dad and stole his car." Kevin fired back.

"I'm sorry for what she'd, I scolded her." He said politely even if he is pressed against the ground.

"Apology accepted, but today you broke the rules you went over the speed limit. But I will let you off the hook anyway since this is not what Jones do right."

He wagged in response.

"Let him go Edward." the man that held him down removed the handcuffs. Freeing Jughead.

Kevin placed his hat back on.

Jughead was already facing him.

"Jones."

"Yeah," he replied.

"Stay away from Betty. She isn't someone you should play with. She has been through a lot." Kevin spoke seriously.

"I don't care if you were once in a gang before and was once the leader I will come after you."

Jughead was thinking "Who the hell was Betty?" he had no ideas who she was.

Whoever she was. She was important to Kevin. That means backing off.

"I understand." he gave him a big grin.

He got home late because he was thinking about what Kelvin said. He opened the door and went into the living room to see someone on top of his sister on the couch.

"What the fuck." he charged in like a hawk and pushed the guy away from her. Making him fall to the floor.

"Lucas!" Jellybean stood up and ran to him helping him stand up. The boy looked around Jellybean age. Jughead didn't like him one bit.

"Get him out of my house," he said annoyed. 

This is not what he expected to see when he comes home. To see a young teenager taking advantage of his little sister.

"Gladly, let go Lucas." Jughead looked at the both of them they were holding hands. He wouldn't allow his sister to go with a complete stranger who he doesn't even know.

"You're not going anywhere with him," he demanded.

"Listen I don't want to cause any fight between you two. I will leave." Lucas said walking to open the door but Jellybean held him looking at her brother venomously.

"If he leaves then I will." she didn't care if she was pushing Jughead button.

"No, please don't fight with your brother because of me." He pleaded with her.

"I promise me you wouldn't fight with your brother," he asked her.

"Fine." She was about to cry.

Lucas walked out of the door looking at her one more time before shutting the door.

Jellybean cried and all her anger was constrained to one person her brother.

She walked toward Jughead and pushed him on the chest with one finger.

"I hate you!" Jughead never heard Jellybean say this words before. But hearing it coming from her pain him.

"I'm trying to protect you," he said trying to calm her down.

He has never seen her this way before.

"I don't need your help." she ran all the way upstairs and lock the door. He ran after her but there was no use. This is how things have been between them after their dad died.

.🔱🔱.

The shopping mall located on the soil rock of Riverdale where people all around could see it, the shadow of the trees in a day but lightning in the night. Not far from the Mayor office just 2 miles away, that separate them and another residential surrounds it in the blue storm. The gap between it was the roads and the trees inclined to stay by its side.

Shopping with Veronica lodge was a different scenario than Betty ever expected. They end up leaving with so many clothes in the process. 

"Good morning Ms Lodge, Ms Cooper." the shop assistant greeted them. Betty looked a little bit at her. She wore a transparent glasses. She was a brunette with long curly hair falling around her back. She wore a blue shirt and black skirt covering her knee.

This was Veronica favourite place to shop since it was owned by her family. She could shop anytime she wanted.

"B, what do you think?" she pointed to the dress Betty was holding,

It was green elegant long and another part of the dress short showcasing.

"I don't know V," she said unsurely.

"What do you mean you don't know?' This dress will look good on you when you finally go on a date." 

"Veronica how many time have I told you I'm not interested to go on a date." She said irritated.

"C' mon Betty it been 3 good years since Trevor died. You're not betraying him by being with another man." Veronica said trying to prove a point.

"I know it just...." she hesitant to speak when she noticed the ring on Veronica's finger.

"Did......." Veronica quickly knew what Betty was talking about. Her eyes were the glue to her ring.

"Yes Betty, Reggie finally pop the question." she quickly dropped the dress and ran to hugged Veronica.

"Oh God, I'm so happy for you v."

"When did this happened?" Betty asked her.

"Yesterday, we were having a picnic at the Sweetwater river alone. I wanted to invite you, Kevin and Ethel. But Reggie he wanted us to have alone time together which I agreed. Reggie told me all of a sudden to close my eyes. I did, the next thing that happened I didn't feel him beside me anymore. But I didn't panic. He came back and told me to open my eyes and I did. The next thing that happened he carried me in a bridal style all the way to a tree. He put me down. There was word carved on the tree I couldn't see it clearly until I went closer. What was carved on it."Will you marry me, Veronica Lodge." Betty it so magic I couldn't say no I kissed him. And I say yes to him. You wouldn't believe Reggie was dancing like a maniac which made me laugh. He is my Reggie, my soul, and partner in everything. 

"I hope you find someone who will love you, Betty. I'm praying that person comes." Veronica said.

Betty knew Veronica wouldn't give up on finding her a date.

She threw some sexy looking panties, bras and dresses toward Betty direction. Preoccupied with her thought. She didn't even know when the clothes landed to her. She looked at Veronica with a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like, get into the dressing room and change." one of her hands were on her hip and other pointing to the dressing room.

"Fine." Betty quickly went inside the dressing to change. She started removing her dress until she heard Veronica say "after this, we are going to find you a man."

Betty rolled her eye thinking about it.

"I know what you are thinking Betty." 

.🔱🔱.

Jughead decided to pay Toni a visit after what Sweetpea told him early. 

When he entered her trailer she told him to take a seat, " What brought you here Jughead?" she asked giving him a beer.

He gladly took it from her and smiled taking a sip of it and dropped it on the table near him, leaning his head back on the sofa and brought out an envelope and passed it to her.

She looked at him point-blank. She opened the envelope and looked at the pictures that display in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. A picture of her and Cheryl kissing. Another picture displayed both half-naked.

"Jughead I can explain," she said standing up still holding the pictures in her hand.

Jughead didn't need an explanation. When he saw the pictures he couldn't believe himself. Cheryl Blossom was bisexual. He asked Sweetpea to spy on Cheryl for him not less than a week he got a result. He didn't expect Cheryl's lover to been his one of a best friend. He couldn't believe when Sweetpea showed him. The relationship he has with Toni will never be the same.

"How long has this been going on Topaz?" He said irritated.

"3 and a half month now." She shook her head.

"She's using you, Toni." He placed his hand on a nearby table closed to him.

"She not. We love each other Jughead." hearing it from Toni's mouth wasn't that surprising. He knew her as someone who follows her heart. He should be happy that she finally moved on from Sweetpea but didn't just feel right. Like they say people do crazy things when they are in love. As a matter of fact, he doesn't want ever fall in love, if he gets hurt at the process. He was an outcast loner from the wrong side of the track he only gained popularity by being what he is today.

"If that is so you don't mind me telling Archie about you both." the footstep of his boot sending a vibe to her as he continued to walk to the exit of the door. Toni immediately blocked his way from leaving. He frowned giving a sign she should get out of his way. He wasn't the type to result in violence but something awoke in him.

"Look, Jones, I know what I and Cheryl are doing is wrong by hurting everyone around us, but you can't tell Archie it will ruin everything..." She shut her mouth immediately knowing she said too much.

"Why shouldn't I tell Archie?" Tell me a reason why?" he waited for her to answer hitting his boot on the hard surface of the ground.

"Because........... This was it should she tell him. He waited for her to complete a sentence but instead, she stayed daze.

"Come on Toni if don't give me a valid reason. I will tell Archie."

"I'm not the right person to say this but please don't tell Archie. I will talk to Cheryl and walked this out, please Jughead, please for our long-time friendship.

He slightly nodded." Fine I just giving you a week to tell Archie. I don't like lying to my best friend. 

"Thank you Jughead."

"Don't thank me. " jughead turned to look at her. 

"You're suspended from the serpent." He shut the door behind him.

He drove to the one place where he could discuss his problems.

Jughead parked his SUV outside of the building premises. he didn’t want to waste time. It is finally time to reveal the burden he kept so long in his heart. He was moving toward the building. The design of the building was purely made of glass making a hexagonal shape with abnormal curves adjourn together. Everything was made glass to his surprise when he first came here some years ago. The seat was in a straight margin at left and right with beautiful green plant attached to its side. The walkway was spacious. He walked past the receptionist ignoring her as she tried to catch up to him. Calling him but he ignored her going his way. He opened the door to Midge office. She looked up at both of them.

“Ms Klump he impartial elbowed in couldn’t deign him.” Midge was cosy seeing a little drama between Carla and Jughead. Jughead annoyed with her already. 

“It’s ok Carla he is my patient. You can go now.” Carla looked at Jughead one second and left. He whizzed and sat on the seat allocated to him. 

She frowned wishing he called and told her he was coming today.

“What?” he asked leaned forward his hand on her desk.

“You should have called to let me know you are coming.” She said sarcastically.

“You told me I can come anytime I want.” He maintained eye contact with her.

“Look forget it ok.” She changed the subject so sudden.

“Why are you here anyway?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“You told me if I’m ready to talk about my haunted past that I know where to find you. Am I correct?” He lifted his head with a body language wondering if she understands.

“I still remember Jones. Now let start, I want to hear everything.” She focused her eyes on him as he speaks.

“Once upon a time there lived a raven-haired boy who always wears a crown beanie at all time. He lived in the south side of Riverdale in a sunny trailer park. He thought he had a perfect family as he dreamed of but he didn’t. Every night his mom and dad fight. He tried to shield his sister from everything who was just a little girl at that time. But when his mom left their dad for another man. Things took a drastic turn in their life.

“Why aren’t you wearing your beanie anymore?” She asked curiously.

“I felt safe with it when my dad was alive not anymore.” He replied and continued his story.

At that time, he only had his only best friend Archie Andrews who also lived on the Southside with his dad Fred Andrews. They took him and his sister as a family. That period his dad was drowning. He had no place to go. He strived hard to survive the difficult place he was in. He blamed himself for his family separation. But one day he started living in the drive in the left his little sister to stayed with the Andrews. While he drowned in his sorrow. His dad condition went for bad to worst drowning his heart in his sorrow. Fred Andrews had to step in to put sense into his best friend before it destroyed him.

Midge wide-eyed open listening to everything he was saying.

His dad became sober thanks with the help of Fred Andrews and other friends. He went through rehab. He became a changed man. They both came back home at that time he was 13-years-old when he found out his dad was part of a gang and deals with drugs on the southside. 

He always thought the Serpent were criminals who sell drugs but he was wrong. He attended Southside high and know Ghoulies was the one selling the hard drugs which you know as a jingle jangle.

“That day you called me that I saw you with serpent jacket. Are you one of them?” Midge asked him.

Jughead didn’t want to keep any secret anymore so he said yes. He was surprised she didn’t react as expected.

“Why did you join the Serpent?” She asked him.

“I wanted to keep the peace between the North and Southside.” He answered quickly.

“Did you succeed in doing that.” She asked.

“Yes, in a way.” He said.

“It’s gang Jughead doesn’t understand what is so special about it.” She spoke confusedly.

“We are a family we take care of our own.” He replied. “No Serpent is left behind.”

“How did your dad die?” he wasn’t expecting that question.

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong? If you don’t want to talk about it, we can reschedule this for another day.”

“No, we can’t I’m going to answer your question.” He said.

It happened one fateful day my dad announced he was retiring from the serpent. And told me to step forward. I did as he said. He crowned me the Serpent King. We had a party I was talking with my friend Toni when Tallboy came to me and grabbed my collar shirt. It got serious no serpent came near me because Tallboy was holding a knife pressing it on my throat. Toni was able to make Tallboy let me go. I didn’t know what happened next but I shouted for someone to help my dad. I heard the gun go off. We thought it was Tallboy who got hurt but we were wrong. I blamed myself for his death. That same day I ran away from the Whyte Wyrm and went to pick my sister from school. I was of legal age then. I took her to my best friend house. When no was looking, I left my little sister one night. I felt so much pain and anguish in me. I ran away from Riverdale for 4 months with no communication. I was going to finally end my life by hanging myself. I was ready to commit suicide. But something kept me thinking I shouldn’t do what I was thinking of doing. My sister pop in my mind. She was my only family. I couldn’t leave her. She had nobody. So, I went back to Riverdale. But things changed when I came back. Jellybean blamed me for our father died. It has been 3 years since I have been to his grave.

I couldn’t take it. it was my fault. I did stupid things to forget. I got involve with Josie Nick St Claire wife. At a point, it was the desire of one night to make me forget everything. I put up this image I have in this town. She wasn’t married to Nick anymore when we finally slept together. I found myself forgetting all the pain I went through. Josie introduced me to Sabrina one of her friend when we were together. I wouldn’t actually say together. I didn’t want a relationship. And I don’t think she knew that. Sabrina was married to an abusive man. Sometime I could see the mark on her neck. I could relate to her because there was a time my dad hit me. He was so drunk and damage. We were both damaged at the same time that how we hook up. Josie cried I can still remember her recreation that day. It haunted me till this day. Melody was the third lady I got involved with when I didn’t answer any of Sabrina calls anymore. I didn’t know she knew Josie and I didn’t also know they were a best friend. Something happened between the two of us one night. When I found out she was a friend with Josie I stopped picking her calls. I regret what I have done to them all. I can’t look them in the eye.

Midge didn’t say anything for a second.

“You are going to visit your dad grave.” 

.🔱🔱.

It was difficult to be back in a place that brings bad memories. Betty can’t really say if coming to the cemetery will be profitable or not. She finally needed to let things out of her chest. It finally time to move on from the pain she suffered 3years ago from losing her beloved husband Trevor. She was inside her car when her phone ranged, she quickly removed it from her handbag and picked the call. She didn’t even know why she was crying.

B: Hello.

P: Betty is so good to hear your voice.

B: it been a long while we have talked Polly. I miss my big sister.

P: Have you been crying?

B: No.

P: Don’t lie to me I know when you are sad you always sound this way. And we both know who you are crying about Trevor. 

B: Polly you know me so well.

P: why wouldn’t I, you’re my baby sister. 

P: You are the only sister I have in this world.

B: How are my niece and nephew doing?

P: They are doing fine, Jason took them for a walk in the park.

B: so, you are the only one at home.

P: can of, yes.

P: Betty you need to move on and find someone who will love you as much as Trevor did.

B: You are acting like Veronica right now.

P: am I?

B: Yes, you are even worse.

P: we are concern about you.   
  
B: Please let me figure this out myself.

P: ok Betty if that is what you want, I wouldn’t press the issue anymore.

B: Thank you, Polly.

Betty entered inside walking toward the grave of her beloved husband. Trevor Brown died on December 21st, 2016. She laid on the bare ground touching the grave. All those good memories of how they met came flooding back and also the bad ones.

Flashback 1

It all started during creative writing class Betty always finds herself sitting beside Trevor Brown one of the college boys who she been crushing on since high school. She never had the gut to talk to him not even in their high school days and also not in college. It not that she didn’t want to. Betty wasn’t sure if he felt the same way about her. Sitting beside him during the lecture was so tempting. That she couldn’t concentrate on what the professor was saying.

“Ms Cooper what did I say last?” Professor asked her.

All the attention went to her. Betty couldn’t think straight because of the beautiful face beside her.

“Sir the true is………. “Sir last thing you said is there’s one good quality about Creative writing is that you can express yourself.” Trevor rose up from his seat and answered the question. The professor looked at them point-blank not sure what to say. 

“Is what he's saying true Ms Cooper.” Betty nodded even if she wasn’t sure.

“Ok you both can sit down,” Professor said continuing his lecture.

Betty was relieved Trevor stood up and answered the question to help her. She was grateful to him for what he did for her.  
When the professor wasn’t looking at Betty whispered “Thanks.”

“You are welcome Betty Cooper.” He smiled listening to Professor funny comment.

The bell rang mean this class was over. She grabbed her bag and quickly headed to Cafeteria where she normally meets Veronica and Kevin. When suddenly she heard someone calling her name from behind. She really wanted to ignore who was saying her name. curious to know who the person is. And she turned to look at Trevor Brown in front of her. He had her Diary in his hand.

Rushing emotion was coming over her. She just hoped he didn’t read a thing inside. Because she doesn’t know what she will do if he did. He walked toward her like a panther trying to catch up.

“You forgot this in class. If you are curious to know I didn’t read it, I’m not that type of person.” He handed it to her and jammed his hands in his front pockets. 

She brushed her palms together. Betty couldn’t believe what he was telling her, he didn’t read her diary. He had every opportunity to but he didn’t.

“Thank you for understanding my privacy.” She smiled at him adoringly.

Trevor extended his hand to her. Betty looked at the hands held out to her. She was confused.

“My name is Trevor Brown. And yours?” 

She obliged and shake his hand “Betty Cooper.”

“So, Betty maybe we could go out sometime and get to know each other a little bit.” She was in total shock. Was he asking her out? Could this be real? Was she really dreaming or living in the fallacy of what is around her? 

“That will be great.” She answered.

“Great I will pick up on Saturday.” He did something she wasn’t expecting he kissed her on the cheek and left. She pressed her hands to her cheeks remembering what happened.

Flashback 2

Trevor and Betty have been dating over a year now. When Trevor asked her on a date the first time. They got to know each other leading them to go on more date. It didn’t take long for Trevor to asked Betty to be his girlfriend at the same time he confessed he always had a crush on her when they were both in high school. He didn’t have the gut to approach because she was a cheerleader and he was nobody at the time until he joined the Football team due to persistent pressure from his friends. That all changed when they entered College. She also confessed she had a crush on him too. They realized they have been holding themselves back all this time.

She still remembered when he told her love her confessing in front of a crowd of people who clapped looking at them with admiration and love. That night was filled with passion and love between them.

It was the December period and Betty wanted to finally introduce Trevor to her parent. Since they were both coming back home for the holiday.  
Betty and Veronica were sitting in their usual booth in Pops.

“So, has he met your parent yet?” Veronica drinking her Milkshake.

Betty didn’t expect Veronica to ask her that.

“Yes, but it didn’t end well,” Betty replied.

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked her.

Well, it was my parent anniversary so I decided it high time Trevor meet them. My parent did the most unforgivable thing ever. They kick him out when I went inside the kitchen to take some time important. Immediately I came back he was gone. I asked about him my parent told me to forget about him. He is not worthy of my love. I wasn’t convinced so I talk to him to know what happened. He told me that my parent kicked him out and told him he wasn’t worthy of my love that they have a suitor who will marry me and he is also rich. I was angry when he told me. I didn’t bother answering any of my parent call for a week and they got anxious and worried. I went back to my parent house after a week of not answering their call and told them I know what they did and I was angry with them.

“Ronnie this might sound weird.” She didn’t know where to start.

“Go on.” Veronica was intrigued to hear the whole story.

“Trevor and I got married.” She blurted out.

“You what!” Veronica was shocked.

“oh god I know I shouldn’t have told you,” Betty said folding her arms.

“Betty is good you told me I don’t know how I will react if I heard it from someone else,” Veronica said still recovering from the shock.

3-month Betty and Trevor were able to hide their marriage as secret away from their parent. They went back to NYU. Until one day Alice called Betty telling her to come to Riverdale. Hearing her mom voice made her worried that something bad had happened.

“Mom, what happened?” She asked closing the door behind her.

Alice stayed still not looking at her daughter. Betty was really intrigued in why her mom wasn’t talking until her mom lay hand on her cheek giving her a hot slap.

“Mom!” she looked confused what has she done.

“How could you Betty? How could you destroy our reputation by marrying that man? Alice said looking anguish waiting for Betty to talk.

“Mom I love him,” Betty said.

Hal came out of the corner listening to everything that went on.

“You are just like your sister Polly. She made the wrong choices and ran away with that Blossom boy. And you will not make that same mistake as she did. I wouldn’t allow that, I want you to file for a divorce if you want to redeem this family. Betty wanted to laugh at what her mom was saying. She loved Trevor there is no way she is sacrificing her happiness for their selfish gain. She will never leave Trevor. Even though she is going against her Parent wishes.

“No Mom I wouldn’t. I will never leave Trevor.” Betty pressed her hands on her hips.

“Betty what are you saying. This is your future we are talking about.” Hal said confronting her.

“I do everything for everyone everything to be perfect the perfect the daughter perfect sister the perfect student can’t I do this one thing just for me.” Betty made her way to the door.

“Betty if you walk out that door you, I will forget you are my daughter,” Alice said with venom in her eyes.

“She is right Betty doesn’t do this ok.” Hal pleaded with her.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Mom dad I can’t leave the man I love,” Betty said leaving.

Flashback 3

Betty didn’t go back to her parent house after their heated conversation. She and Trevor graduated from NYU not too long. And moved back to Riverdale. Alice and Hal showed up on their doorstep one day asking for their forgiveness. Betty grateful forgave them not knowing they had other plans to separate them.

Trevor went to Pop’s to buy her favourite milkshake when she heard a knock on the door.

“He came so early.” Betty thought to open the door.

She frowned when she saw Sheriff Keller.

“Mrs Brown, can I come in?” Sheriff Keller asked her.

She gestured him inside.

“Sorry to disturb you but this is important.” He said.

“It about your husband he got into an accident he didn’t survive it.” She couldn’t believe what Sheriff Keller was telling her.

“No, you are lying Trevor just went to Pop’s,” she said not believing.

At the end the day Betty was face to face with Trevor body. She cried like mad she didn’t want to believe he was gone. She wanted justice for him. The Sheriff told the accident that happened was planned. The witness that they saw an unknown car hit Trevor from behind and made him lose control which led to the accident.

The next 2 week they found the person who caused Trevor accident. It was no other than Betty dad he planned to kill Trevor to get him out of Betty life so she will come to them and obey their wishes. He thought he covered his track but he was wrong. The Sheriff found him out eventually. The only person who knew about his plan was Alice. He didn’t implicate her so he wouldn’t lose someone from the outside.

Betty was angry with everyone. She wasn’t herself after finding out the whole truth that her parent was the cause of Trevor. She couldn’t look at her mom in the eye. Knowing it reminded her that her dad killed the love of life. She dizzy and restless which cause her to faint.

Betty waked up registering she is not at home. “How did she get here? The door opened making her scared. There was a low light on all times and other hanging down. An electric machine sitting on a cart with odd wires leading from it a privacy curtain hanging from the ceiling. She now knew she was in the hospital.

“You are awake Ms Cooper.” The doctor came closer to check on Betty.

“Doctor who brought me here?” she asked trying adjusting.

“I’m not sure who brought you but the only thing I could get was his surname, Keller.” She knew now it was Kevin who brought her to the hospital.

“I’m sorry.” That the next word Betty heard from the doctor. She didn’t understand what he was saying right now. “What is he sorry for anyway? Was he pitying her for losing her only love? 

“You had a miscarriage.” The doctor said consoling Betty.

“What I didn’t know I was pregnant,” Betty said touching her tummy.

“Due to stress and restless you lost the baby I’m so sorry.”

The life inside her had ended and she didn’t know. All she felt for her parent were anger because they took away one good thing in her life. 

.🔱🔱.

"Jughead you have to go in there." Midge encouraged him to go inside.

"I don't think I'm ready to go in," he spoke out of low self-esteem.

"You blamed yourself all these years that it was your fault he died. But it wasn't."

He pulled out of the car and walked slowly his legs couldn't bear to look at the grave with the name written there. It didn't matter what happened so many years to finally reach this point in his life. He sat down on the ground to touch the grave. It wasn't unbearable the last time he was here. The tears coming out from the eyes were so visible to him. No doubt he didn't stop crying.

Dad, I know its been 3 years since my last visit. I want you to know it was my fault you left us so sudden I would have done more to help you. Jellybean blamed me for your death I don't blame her since she is right. 

He touched the grave the name written on it was Forsythe Pendleton Jones II died 2012 March 13th. It has been 7 years since he died and it felt like yesterday.

The southside was known for criminal activities, drugs, bloodshed, gang affiliation, and troublemaking. Anyone coming from the Southside wasn't good news to be celebrated by the Northside. The day that changed Jughead life forever it all started at the Whyte Wyrm. Jughead was sitting beside his bestie Toni Topaz when Tallboy came up to them. And grabbed him at the collar of his shirt. Everyone noticed it and stood up. They all charged toward Tallboy.

"If anyone comes near me I will kill him." he placed the knife on Jughead throat. It was hard for him to breath looking nervous. FP moved in between the crowd as he watched his son be held by Tallboy.

"Let him go Tallboy it between you and me." FP can in front of them. Tallboy smirk and the knife went further pressed around Jughead throat. Jughead felt everything is slowly changing bit by bit.

"If you hurt him I will kill you." FP said annoyed.

"Do you think I'm scared of you FP?" Tallboy looked at him diabolically.

"You made this little thing King and not me. He was not there when the serpent needed him and all of you accepted him as one of us." Jughead closed his eye taking in the air just wish this was over soon.

"You know well as I do he deserve to be King he has proved himself to the serpent time and again." FP defended Jughead.

"Liar you just saying this because he is your son."

"You leave me with no choice but to kill him," Tallboy said.

FP charged toward Tallboy to save Jughead. But luckily Toni pointed a gun at his back before he tried to do anything to Jughead.

"Let him go Tallboy." She aimed it to his head.

"Gladly." he pushed Jughead toward her and the gun drop on the floor while they were both on the ground. The rest of the serpent charging toward Tallboy. But FP stopped them. Tallboy pointed the gun at Toni and Jughead all suddenly FP tried to grabbed the gun from Tallboy as everybody watched them.

"Someone should help my dad," Jughead asked one of them.

It was too late when the gun fired. They thought Tallboy was the one who got hurt but they were wrong.

After the death of FP Jughead couldn't bear staying in Riverdale anymore. He did one thing he regret.

"Jughead why are we here?" Jellybean asked her brother. They were both in front of Archie house. The door opened to reveal Archie and Fred.

"Jug!" Archie rushed to meet his friend and hugged him. He cried on Archie's shoulder.

"He is gone, Archie. My dad is gone." Jughead whispered.

Jughead never told Jellybean what happened. Immediately he got home he went to school to pick her. All he wanted was to be a shield from the pain

One night at Archie house Jughead made a decision. He was going to leave his sister with Andrews. He knew the Andrews will take care of her. He left his sister for 4 months with no contact. When he came back things changed. Jellybean blamed him for the death of their dad.

"Rest in peace dad." 

He walked away from his father grave. He walked toward a nearby tree.

He threaded his hair resting on the bark of the tree crying while Betty rested her entire body on the bark covering her face with her palms. Not knowing they are both close but the only barrier against was the tree. They breathtaking up the air.

He first walked away shoving his hands in his pocket. He didn't want to look but something made him keep changing his direction and look. Jughead shook his head leaving the cemetery. Betty's yellow sundress was blown by the little freeze. She stayed until she made a decision about her future. She was high time to move on. Her eyes not leaving the sight of her wedding ring deliberately removed it from her finger. She threw it an angular position not sure where it will land. It didn't matter all she wanted for her self is to start a new that includes moving on from the man she loved deeply and also the one who showed her true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me cry writing this 🤧


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jellybean," Jughead rushed to his sister but a gun was pointed at him by Josie.
> 
> "Anytime the gun can go off if you make a move," Josie said with a smirk spread across her face.
> 
> "Please let my sister go she is not part of the sins I committed against you guys."
> 
> "Too late," the gun went off shooting Jughead on the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene took place during the first chapter. Just to give a hint of how he really felt for Betty the first they met. ( warning smut)

.🔱🔱.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone by yourself sweetheart?" He gazed her contemplating as his eyes moved slowly flickering from one eye down to her lips, then back up at Betty dropping his camera on the dinner. With his hands around her waist. The electric shock running through couldn't contain what she was feeling. His dark hair in curled hunger over his eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes. He leaned in close making their noses to touch. His head slowly tilted and he leaned forward, capturing her lips forcefully. Betty tried to push him but he was too strong. She didn't need a guy kissing her at Pops. He gently pulled her closer, then ran his thumb down her cheek affectionately. He deepened the kiss. Betty couldn't bear any more. She pulled away and slapped him on the cheek. Making him touch his cheek.

"I can sue for the battery. Do you know that? He threaded a hand through his hair and smirk at her.

Making her whole body to boil. "Who does he think he is?"

She quickly took a cocktail and about to leave.

"You are married this will be fun." He noticed the ring when she was leaving.

"Stay away from me a jerk." She walked away.

Jughead hands held over his head he watched her stared at him with lust in her eyes. Is it safe to say that she was extremely here? The young lady he helped when she was flushed, the young lady who slapped him at Pops who he attempted to cause her to recall the kiss the two of them shared when he met her at a party when she was drunk, he didn't much try getting her name. He accepted he'll never observe her again. However, it was diverse at this point.

"I'm nobody sweetheart." His eyes augmented slouched by her touch. Her body inclining his body with contact. He wished he could simply brush his lips over her mouth yet wouldn't he be able to murmur contemplating it.

He took a gander at her she just wearing a bra and undies. Might someone be able to wake him from this fantasy? 

"She wasn't here simply your creative mind," he let himself know in his brain. 

His body demonstrated an effect just as she would prefer.

"You're hot. Why did I react when you asked me for a dance at Pops?"

She felt someone tap her shoulder.

She looked up her expression suddenly changed.

"Do you want to dance?" She ignored him.

"Sweetheart I'm asking you politely." He whispered for her to hear.

"I rather dance with another guy but you." She folded her arms.

"I mean what I said. I will sue you with assault and battery." He didn't seem scared.

His phone rang interrupting them. He quickly took the call outside and she didn't see him again that night. Which was a big relief for her?

Screw she was stripping in front between his knees. He was getting hard inside his fighters simply wish he could touch her, however, watch what she was doing but looked away quickly.

She jerked away from the bed he sat upon the bed looking as she threw her bra landing on his chest he quickly dropped it on the floor when she quickly smirked playing with her undies pulling it down slowly teasing him. He felt this amazement coming through his body as she threw her undies on his nose. He sniffed the scent of her undies getting him aroused. Some people might find it uncultured and disgusting but he wasn't one of those things. He sniffed it one last time and tossed it away and swayed on his feet away from the bed. When she wasn't looking he quickly arms curled her around her waist hugging her close to him. Jughead eye flashed her naked body pressed against his hard erection.

"Look what're you doing to me," she licked her lips to his amazement. Her lips paused for a juicy kiss. 

"Was she inviting him for a kiss?" Her body touching his making him think otherwise. He slowly gave her a sexy smile. Slowly looking for any signs this was fantasy he will soon wake up from but it felt so real he couldn't pull out from it. Their eyes met each other in night-time launching their desire they never knew they had. He grabbed her face looming in touching every inch of it his lips inch away from kissing her.

"What're you waiting for do it!" his internal mind shouting at him. He was still contemplating if this was real or not.

"What's wrong?" she lips set in a grim line.

He didn't answer instant he slacked-mouthed her brushing his lips together with her, she didn't respond immediately until he was kissing her hard making their teeth to click as she gasped giving him the chance to run his tongue over her lips over where they met. Flicking each other tongue feeling each other muscles clenching pushing each other over the edge until they were barely breathing each other's air.

She dragged his feet to meet her pace until her body hit the wall. She stared at him like a hawk switching their position pressing Jughead on the wall kneeling in front pulling down his boxer until it reached his knee. He stepped out of it watching her rubbed his cock making him turn on wanting to push her on the bed and fuck her hard but stay still glancing at her. Using her hands and lips together licking his cock giving him an orgasm making his breathing harsh.

"Fuck," he muttered pulling her hair for support until he came. His cum was over her mouth he watched her swallowed his cum in her mouth. His heart galloping quickly carried her in his arm noticing her when she screamed telling him to put her down but he didn't oblige.

Her body hit the bed watching him climbed in to joined her caressing her legs giving her kisses on her toes down her thighs glancing at her clenching the bedsheet moaning he went on to her other leg doing the same thing while waiting for he reached her juices playing with her wetness fingering it with his fingers nail length. Making her trembling with his touch. He looked up at her making eye contact climbing further to reach the rest of her body maintaining eyes contact until he stopped at her jawlines gently dropping kisses on it taking their time to catch their breath. He was going to worship her in his bed like a queen she's. he cupped her cheek before fucking her mouth running their hands each other hair quivering. He pulled away from her no longer feeling him pressed on her body. He flung himself out of bed and eye fuck her with his stare.

He climbed back in quickly hooking her legs around his waist. She pulled him close to her staring at each other. He lips brush her earlobe making her moan. 

"You drive me crazy." He teased moving on to her neck sucking it in his mouth before directly placing his lips on her slowly moving to her nips licking it with his tongue until she started to startle.

Resuming their kiss while leaving his one hand on her hip. He positioned his cock sinking it inside of her as they both gasped by contact digging their fingers into each other back. Setting a rhythm watching her body slapping with his burning up with sensation. He looked her watching her breast bouncing pulling their hips hard. He slammed into her hips like a hungry man. She met up with his thrust watching her scream with pleasure making it hard to stop the sounds coming out of their mouth. They were both feeling the electricity going through their body reaching them to the edge shock waves, explosive, making their vision fade. Fire pooling low in their abdomens a spring coiling tightly and then released. He pulled away collapsing in a stupor from her catching his breath the room smell like sex. He took a deep breath before looking at her.

"That was fun." Spread her arms wide looking at him.

She climbed off the bed wearing a shirt that belongs to him. He didn't remember seeing that here. She strolled to the door prepared to open it.

"W-Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm thirsty I need to drink water,' she walked out of the room.

He rested his body on the bed waiting for her to come back but she never came back so he jumped out of the bed dragging his feet on the floor and put on his boxers, quickly opened the door and strolled out walking toward the kitchen to find her. She was facing him by her back. She turned around she wasn't having a face it freaked him out he took a step back closing his eyes and opened them again but everything felt the same.

"This is your punishment." A voice said walking behind him.

He was in great fear he knew whose voice it was but didn't turn to glance.

"L-Look at us J-Jones, look what you did to all of us women."

"Women." He murmuring contemplating.

He turned around to look at every one of them he saw Sabrina a girl who he broke her heart, Josie, Melody, Jellybean and the mysterious woman he slept with.

"Jellybean," Jughead rushed to his sister but a gun was pointed at him by Josie.

"Anytime the gun can go off if you make a move," Josie said with a smirk spread across her face.

"Please let my sister go she is not part of the sins I committed against you guys."

"Too late," the gun went off shooting Jughead on the chest.

He woke up sweating from head to toes "Shit what a dream," he said to himself looking at his window it was still night-time. In his dream, he was wearing boxer but in reality, he was wearing complete pyjamas. "What a nightmare." It felt so real like a bullet was shot to his throat during the process. He swiped the sweat off his face and sat up on the bed recovering from it. He was hard everywhere he could imagine. He left his room and decided to check on Jellybean. He opened the door gently not to wake her up and watched his little sister sleep soundly on the bed when he saw things were all right he closed the door and rested his body on the door.

"It was a dream." He said closing his eyes.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She eyes swivelled skyward when he emptied his throat more often, and afterwards, a comfortable sigh eluded his lips. 
> 
> “I know you blamed me for dad death, we haven’t been closed for a very long time, it pained me to know we’re live in the same apartment, but you don’t share with me what’s going in your life. You always turned to Archie, always Archie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys, I back stay tuned for more 😴

**The past can be the present**   
**We can make a new present**   
**As long as we can pass on**   
**From our tragic past**

  
**This** **contains** **Mature** **Content** **!**

**The****past****can****be****the****present**  
**We****can****make**a**new****present**  
**As****long****as****we****can****pass****on**  
**From****our****tragic****p****ast**

.🔱🔱.

  
2 months later  


**-RIVERDALE ****HIGH-**

Jughead gazed audaciously into his sister's eyes. She didn't need tears to be obvious, between the three grown-ups before her, so she hung her head down.

"If her behaviour continues like this," Principal Dickson announced. "I've no choice but to expel her.

"Fuck!" He siphoned his clench hand on the table making Dickson's glasses skip before tumbling off showing a break clamour on the floor.

Betty's eyes opened wide with shock; immediately paced toward Dickson's work area to assist him with getting his glasses. She and Jughead's eyes read each other for a minute, turning away right away.

He jaws hallmarked his facial highlights, collapsing his arms over his chest, before screwing his eyes shut. He never realized this inclination, could exist in his framework. He was desirous of the reality, Dickson was having Betty consideration. It felt senseless, yet he'd that feeling.

She put his glass on the table, he waggled his eyebrows at her bearing." Thank you, Ms Cooper."

She secured her eyes and reddened, she abruptly recalled that they'd guests in the office.

Jughead foreheads his eyes in interweaved to a glare, stand an erect on, stance his feet and drifted over perniciousness situated, to Principal Dickson.

"I think it'll be inappropriate, for me to stay any longer, Principal Dean"

"It's, Principal Dickson!"

"Whatever." He let out drawing a concise bow and expected a great posture. "I couldn't care less."

"Get out, of my office!" Principal Dickson dwindled to a crinkled crack. "And take your sister, with you!"

"Gladly," he responded.

He pivoted and his electric blue eyes augmented set going with his eyebrows culled at Jellybean bearing. She listed against the divider, still her body in it quiet sadness.

"Jellybean let go." The stormed pulsed through his vein, tramped his heel snaked forth and clenched her upper arm.

She ogled with cow sights, her eyebrows felt massive ensnared with coils formed within her look. She couldn't say a thing but urged, as she paraded onward with her brother, outside the office.

She arched, her eyebrow when Jughead fast prowled, the hall not minding if she was behind him. She felt this unwanted fury, unawares depleting her, she jerks the boxes together recognizing, her sentiment that brought her to this predicament.

With antagonistic tiptoed, she'd to reach with her brother, who'd not say a thing until they reached outside, feeling the enveloping presence of breeze, comforting their torn soul. They kept their movement steady, quickly arriving the parking lot until he halted, positioned to a motorcycle.

"Are you kidding. I'm not riding on that." She guided her index finger, on his bike.

Jughead knew his sister, hated motorcycle because it reminded her of their dad, but he didn't really care, he wasn't expecting to get a call from the school.

"Bear with it JB, besides I'm still angry at you."  


  
“I don’t care!” The sharp tone of voice emerged from her lips.

She rested hands on hips, he rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t know what to speak anymore.

_She hated him, it was obvious._

_But why, ruining her life getting involved, with all manner of malpractice?_

She eyes swivelled skyward when he emptied his throat more often, and afterwards, a comfortable sigh eluded his lips. 

“I know you blamed me for dad death, we haven’t been closed for a very long time, it pained me to know we’re live in the same apartment, but you don’t share with me what’s going in your life. You always turned to Archie, always Archie!”

“That’s because you’re not always there,” she disclosed. “You’re busy chasing women!”

_If only you knew what I sacrifice _ _JB_ _. If only you knew._

“It true I blamed you for dad death, you left me alone with the Andrews for 4months, I’d to find out the dad of death from Archie, it anguished me dearly that my brother couldn’t tell me in person, you left me in that 4 months with no communication!” 

She squinted her eyes, as the stain of fluids, were on endless stimulus to come. She didn’t like to talk about her dad, because it gave rise to bad memories.

She couldn’t hesitate any longer, she let the feeling envelope with storm encouragement crusade escorted her legs with fast acceleration disapproving of motion dismissing everything throughout her as she pushed.

Before Jughead could snap she was already gone.

.🔱🔱.

It's been a week, Jellybean ran away from him, he always wondered, if she doing fine or not even since he got a strange call from no other than Betty Cooper who told him, Jellybean is with her. The woman who turned him down when no one else, the event of that day came back, he didn’t wait to hear the rest of things she’d to say, he cut the call and blocked her.

Now, he was strolling out of the bar before he knew it, he was tottered his knee, curving down praying to hit the bottom. He brandished onto the car door, for consent not to tumble on the ground. Finally, recoup insensitively, hopped inside the vehicle seat. His gazes displaying symbols, that couldn’t be specified his marbles. His head mistreats so bad like a strong blade injured his throat, it became so poisonous his mind, wondering where it could elude. His glamorous curled jet black hair arose plummeting on his face. He seated his legs on the brake whirled on the mechanism, coming out of his parking area, reversing out held on to steeling wheel not sure where he’s going until everything became cloudy, with surroundings rolling into silhouettes.

The gloomy, wavy unannounced depression encroaches the atmosphere, an undesirable arrival of vehicle forth rocks the road with uncontrollable speeding limit, it couldn’t take an instant to recognize the vehicle lazy shifting abruptly on the road, Jughead creased his forehead shoved his head on the steering wheel before his eyes set forward above what was trekking his way it was late.

The great impact gradually gave a drastic consequence on the soul inside the vehicle. The noise of car quickness collided with him before he could've opened his sight it snatches to, he feels lifeless that moment in that entire environment didn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a new chapter


End file.
